


超能陆战队20字微小说

by Anlinien



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Kudos: 1





	超能陆战队20字微小说

【BIG Hero 6】

Adventure（冒险）

Teddy站起身，毫不犹豫地奔向火场。

Angst（焦虑）

Teddy打开电脑，发现Hiro又去了机器人格斗赛。

Crackfic（片段）

“这是第四十六次测试，看来赶不上Hiro的生日了。”

他有些失望地微笑。

Crime（背德）

Hiro伸手，取出了Baymax胸前“Made by Teddy”的芯片。

“Kill him！Baymax.”

Death（死亡）

他努力抑制住胸腔不断涌起的酸涩，用力抹了一把脸。

“Teddy’s gone.”

Baymax眨了一下眼，似乎没有明白。

Episode Related（剧情透露）

“Teddy’s here.”

Baymax轻轻抱住了Hiro.

Fantasy（幻想）�

他穿着学士服，看到Teddy戴着他的帽子像往常一样伸出手准备与他击掌。

“Congratulation，Hiro.”

Fetish（恋物癖）

Cass阿姨非常忧愁，为什么这俩孩子都喜欢和机器人打交道。 

First Time（第一次）

Baymax伸出手，握成拳头，与Hiro的小拳头撞了一下。

Fluff（轻松）

“哦，神，Teddy又在说他的那个天才弟弟了！”

Future Fic（未来）

“Teddy你为什么要去那个书呆子学校呢？”

“因为……在那里可以创造未来啊。”

Horror（惊栗）

Hiro看到自己亲手创造的微型机器人化作一个怪物想置他于死地。

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

“Fred，你再提一次你的内裤我就把你的龙尾巴割下来。”

GoGo Tomago说着，抛了下她刚换下的车轮。

Parody（仿效）

Hiro站在镜子前，轻轻吸了口气，然后戴上了Teddy的帽子，对着镜子微笑了一下。

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame.

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

“I’m never giving up on you.”

Romance（浪漫）

Baymax在整个城市的最上空，给了他一个拥抱。

Spiritual（心灵）

每次测试失败以后，Teddy只要想到Baymax以后可以帮助更多人，就无论如何也不愿放弃。

Suspense（悬念）

那个人伸出手，努力想要够到落在地上的面具。

Time Travel（时空旅行）

听到那声“Ow”的时候，Baymax重新睁开了眼。

Tragedy（悲剧）

Teddy died for nothing.

Western（西部风格）

Hiro想象了一下Baymax穿牛仔服的样子，有些无力地撑住了头。

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

“Wow! Good Robert!”

Grei先生忍不住称赞。

=======

-Teddy在英文版里应该是Tadashi，不过懒得换了，大家Let it go吧


End file.
